New Recruits 2
by DaTree585
Summary: this is a sequel to new recruits written by theoneandonlyhadesdaughter, in konoha, SASUKES BACK! for any fan girls. and Gaaras in here too.
1. The Big BOOM

**NEW RECRUITS #2**

**Clarissa pov**

"What the hell?" I was sat in my room with Gaara when Shaunie walked in unnecessarily. I practically threw Gaara off of me, and glared at Siobhan. "What the hell do you want. I was just catching up with Gaara, **."  
"Yeah. I can see that. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come to the bar with me and Sasuke."  
"Hmm, let me think about that no."  
"Well forget the next time you want to go shopping. That's out the window now, **."  
"Well at least I would want to leave you two alone, if you know what I mean." I raised an eyebrow and winked. Siobhan glared at me, and distinctly told me where to stick it. She waltzed out of the room, and I looked at Gaara. "It's her time of the month."  
"I heard that, you **!"  
Oops. And even I couldn't pretend I didn't say that. I was in deep **, for all I knew, which was pretty bad. Hah, oh well. I hugged Gaara and we started watching a film about killing things and blowing stuff up.  
Ten minutes later, Sasuke poked his head around the door, and interrupted me and Gaara yet again. Dude...  
"Oh, hey Gaara. Hey Clarissa. I... Err... Wanted to tell you guys that... Like... Oh, forget it. Mrs brown's boys is on telly. I don't actually know what it is, but Siobhan really rates it."  
I jumped up off the bed, because mrs brown is amazing and funny. I can't believe Sasuke has never heard of it! Oh wait... Then that means... Oh please no... "You have heard of it, haven't you, Gaara?"  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, totally. Course I have." What a bull **. I've never heard such crap in my entire life!  
"Yeah, yeah **. Come on, Sasuke, lets go. You need to watch this!" I dragged him out my room by his arm, and I threw him on the sofa, whilst I sat on the single chair. A few seconds later, Siobhan came in and sat next to Sasuke. She smiled at me, and flicked on the telly. The theme song for the show started, and me and her sang along. We were soon rofling. Siobhan was sat with Sasuke, trying to look at me as little as possible for a confined space.  
"Oh, hello." Kakashi walked in, but only I looked up. Sasuke was hooked on the tv, and Siobhan was ignoring me, and everyone else save Sasuke by the look of it.  
"Hey Kakashi, how can we help?" I asked him nicely. He flicked a finger at Sasuke.  
"I need to talk to him." I nodded, and my eyes floated back to the telly of their own accord. Shikamaru walked in behind Kakashi and collapsed on the sofa. I looked over at him.  
"Hey, it's you, Shikamaru! Because you're so foul mouthed." Sasuke did a Mrs. Brown laugh, and said, "What? It's addictive!"  
I shrugged. "True enough." Shikamaru was sat on the sofa still, quiet as a a ninja mouse. Or a ninja monkey, thanks to my old religious studies teacher. He was a right laugh. Still is, I just don't have him for RS anymore, only social studies.  
Siobhan stood, and grabbed a throwing star. She walked out the door, leaving Sasuke confused when he detached his eyes from the tv after the episode had finished, half an hour later.  
"Where's she gone?"  
"Away from you, Sasuke!" Shikamaru suggested. I looked up, and said something.  
"To throw things, break things, wreck things and blow ** up. That good enough for you?" Sasuke laughed.  
"As if she'd do that."

**Shaunies pov**

"Well, that looks fabulous" said I looking at the massive crater in the ground. "But, I think it needs to be bigger". So I placed down the dynamite at the edges of the humongous crater to release my anger from Clarissa's snide comment.

_~flashback~_

"Well at least I would want to leave you two alone, if you know what I mean." I raised an eyebrow and winked. Siobhan glared at me, and distinctly told me where to stick it. She waltzed out of the room, and I looked at Gaara. "Its her time of the month."  
"I heard that, you **!"

_~End of flashback~_

"She's so rude, but wait till she sees this..., then she will see what damage can be done from the daughter of the one and only Hades. Father would be so proud of his little demi god, destructing life's of innocent mammals .And birds .Mustn't forget birds. Birds fly. Birds are pretty... Anyway let's get back on track." I said with a grin emerging on my face.  
I wired the dynamite to a box and stood back and waited for the demolishing to appear.

"3...2...1...BOOM!"

**Sasuke pov**

"What the ** was that" screeched everyone in unison.  
"No! ... The wind ninjas must of attacked!" Gaara said concerningly.  
"How troublesome"sighed Shikamaru  
"We're bing bombed like when the Germans did!" Shouted clarissa.  
Everyone turned towards Clarissa with confused looks on their face.  
"What?! It's a possibility!" Screeched clarissa, tring to hide under confused, I asked"who's the Germans?"  
"Oh my god, check up on British history!

Kakashi had already gone to investigate, close behind him was gai, asuma, kurenai and tsunade(the fifth hokage) with Sasuke quickly tagging along. And soon over taken.


	2. The Word 'Sakura'

**Shaunie pov**

"3...2...1... BOOM!"  
"That... Was... Awesome!" I screamed. Now, the crater must of doubled..., no, tripled...no, it was more quadrupled-"

"Shaunie!" Shouted Sasuke with a worried tone. Remembering Shikamaru had said.

_~flashback~_

"Where's she gone?"  
"Away from you, Sasuke!" Shikamaru suggested. I looked up, and said something.  
"To throw things, break things, wreck things and blow ** up. That good enough for you?" Sasuke laughed.  
"As if she'd do that."

_~ End of flashback~_

"What the hell happerned.?"  
"We'll, I got bored, so I punched the ground " I said lying.  
Sasuke's face soon turned to horror, then confusion, the realisation.  
"Oh, you must have monsterus strength ... Like Sakura "  
The word "Sakura" made Shaunie in side."HOW ON EARTH DID SASUKE COMPARE ME WITH SAkURA!" -inner Shaunie.  
The word Sakura, according to Shaunies dictionary was...  
*annoying  
*pathetic  
*get -on-your-nerves

"Oh...yeah...your right..."said I.  
By this time Kakashi,kurenai,gai,asuma and tsunade had arrived.


	3. Tsunade's Office

Tsunades Office

Siobhan's pov

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in" said Tsunades muffled voice coming from the inside of Tsunades office.  
As I walked inside, I found Tsunade, with the rim of bottle of sake in her mouth.  
"Siobhan... Sasuke visited me...I heard..."  
"Heard what?" I said in a curios voice.  
I just thought about it, all the times I have done wrong.I was wandering what she, Tsunade, had found out about.  
Was it the fairy liquid in the sake bottles?  
Or was it the accidental punch her successor?  
No, it wouldn't of been that!  
Or maybe the...  
"I'm really sorry! I know I shouldn't had, please forgive me!, please don't banish me from Konoha!"  
"What are you talking about"  
then i thought, oh shit, she doesn't know anything about my pranks. But now she probably suspects me of doing something bad.  
"Siobhan, what did you do?"  
"Nothing important...but back to your thiningmebob you were about to tell me"  
"fine.. but you have to tell me later. Anyways Sasuke came to me this morning, and told me about you humongous strength, like Sakura-"

That word 'Sakura' againg.. jeez im getting bored of that now... Seriously. I prefer to be original, not bloody compared! Wait a sec, she hasn't finished saying something maybe I should listen.

Maybe it was something to regret.

Please review!

Or PM me!


	4. Rage Much!

**New Sensei**

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL, IM SO NOT OK WITH THIS. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS! I REFUSE! WHY!? ARE YOU TRING TO TORTURE ME?!, CAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS, I BEG YOU!I W ILL, I WILL, UMMM…. GIVE YOU FREE SAKE FOR A WEEK! OK A MONTH…FINE A YEAR! FOR MY WHOLE AWESOME LIFE THAT I LIVE BUT PLEASE DON'T I REALLY HATE HER! SHES SOOOOO….. GIRLY…. WHY CANT I STICK WITH SASUKE!

PLEASE...  
PLEASE!  
PLEASE!

BUT I HATE SAKURA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Listen, Tsunade!"

"Hey, it's not my decision! i don't want you to complain, but if you shut up, i might let you stay with your boyfriend." Tsunade spat out. Siobhan sneered.

"Oh, just shut up! I HATE YOU!"

Tsunade held up the sake bottle. "Go die in a hole. i'll give you the spade, if you want." She was having trouble not slurring.

"Oh, shut up! Go AWAY!"

Sasuke walked in, as Tsunade turned to Siobhan and slapped her. She glared at the hokage, and stormed out the room. Sasuke looked wordlessly at the older woman, and turned towards the door. "Why would you do that?"

Tsunade shrugged, and watched helplessly as he turned and walked away.


	6. THE NOKIA

Chapter 6

Gaara walked down the corridoor, glancing behind him as he did so. He was out looking for Sasuke, because Sasuke was as clueless as him towards real life (I.E. laptops and mobile phones

He found the Uchiha sat on a wall with piece of string, throwing a brick thing at the floor. Was that a phone? No idea.

There was a loud boom, and a crater formed in the ground. "What was that, Sasuke?"

"a phone."

"Wow. That must've been some phone!"

"Yeah. It was a Nokia."

Siobhan slapped him. "Hey! I have a Nokia, brat."

Sasuke smiled and held up his hands in mock surrender. Clarissa fell off the wall. She was laughing her head off, almost screaming.

"Hey, Gaara. Did you see that new evian advert for the water?"

She asked. Siobhan looked over at her. "Oh yeah! The one with all the adults and the babies in the windows? The one with the supposedly pure water. You know, the one that should have lee in it because it says release your inner youth?"

"Yeah. That one."

Siobhan rubbed her hands together. "Oh hoo!"

siobhan grabbed Sasuke's hand, and they both jumped off of the wall. "We'll leave You to it."

gaara jumped up. "No, I need to talk to Sasuke!"

"ok then. Sas, I'll meet you at the bar later?"

"nah. I'll come to your room. Ok?"

"Whatever. If that suits you better." She waved at him, and walked off. He looked at Gaara and sighed.

"What is it?"

"Err..." Gaara looked at Clarissa expectantly.

"Oh, fine. i'll piss off." She walked off, whistling as she did so.


	7. NOTE

NOTE

hey guys, i dont know whether to do any tihng more of this story, but if you do please pm me.

thanks

datree585


End file.
